


赎罪

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 泽菲兰抹布，含有严重的人物ooc、不符合逻辑的剧情以及粗俗语言、抹布、暴力情节。
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 11





	赎罪

他并不知道自己是谁、在做什么。其实隐约是有意识的，但是一切就像隔了一层厚重的雾，看不真切。

教皇被打倒并没有使泽菲兰从精炼的状态中解脱。他反而神志不清，像是灵魂被抽干了一样。他隐约意识到自己犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，但是不知道该怎么做。

最后，侥幸活下来的泽菲兰像行尸走肉一样寻找回去的路，就像本能寻找巢的鸟儿一样。

他昏迷在路边的时候被人以为是死了，把他和其他尸体拉到云雾街暂时堆放死者的角落。有试图盗取死者遗物的贫民看到了他，被他身上昂贵的铠甲乐疯了，于是开始扒那笔意外的财富。华美的铠甲引起贫民的哄抢，大家都想分得一点碎片拿去卖个好价钱。

“贵族又怎么样，死了以后还是和没名字的流浪汉扔在一起。”有人得意洋洋的说着，想把泽菲兰翻过来，看看到底是谁这么惨。

“看个屁，那些贵族老爷天天趾高气昂的，待在他们的豪宅里，我们这些贱民连根头发丝都见不着，你看了还能认出是谁不成？”

把泽菲兰翻过来的人突然沉默了。

“操，老子还真的知道他是谁！之前我在大广场的时候见过他……威风的很……对，他是苍穹骑士团的总长！叫泽菲兰！”

听到熟悉的词句，泽菲兰有了意识。他睁眼的时候把贫民们吓了一跳。

“他居然没死。”

“命真大，我还以为被那个英雄杀了呢。”

“他为什么不去死？这个混账！”

他人的仇恨像火焰灼烧泽菲兰的神经。人们为了泄愤，拽着他的头发把他从尸体堆拖开，对他吐口水，谩骂他，和他昔日苍穹的同僚。这样还不够，他们把泽菲兰围起来踢他，就像踢一条偷吃面包的野狗一样。

“我说，先别踢了。我们不如把他的器官卖了吧！交给神殿骑士团也是直接处死，我们还捞不到什么好处。”

金钱的诱惑使得大家停手。人们改用贪婪的目光盯着泽菲兰，想看看能从这个高高在上的苍穹骑士身上榨取多少价值。

“但是这可是那个泽菲兰，”有人轻声说着，“难道我们就像卖猪肉一样把他切了就这么卖掉？”

“你别说，他长得还真不赖，啧。”

“不会是和英雄做了什么见不得人的交易，留了他一命吧，哈哈哈！”

“你以为是你？”

有人摸了一把泽菲兰光裸的皮肤，虽然在寒风中有些冷了，但手感很好，毕竟是从小养尊处优的贵族。

“你不是吧，你不会真的想……”

“他都干了那么多坏事！”男人紧紧盯着泽菲兰，“现在也只是让他赎罪而已，我们这是给他一个改过自新的机会！”

大家寻到一个正义的理由，于是彻底没有了顾忌——所谓的复仇本就是一己私欲的遮羞布罢了。

他们发现泽菲兰精神恍惚，不太满意，于是往他腹部重重打了一拳，逼迫他对自己即将被轮奸这一事实发表感想。他的腹部因为疼痛用力弓起，被血污黏在脸上的发丝称的他痛苦的神情十分美丽。男人们发现泽菲兰确实无法做出正常的语言对话，于是放弃了对他进行精神上的羞辱。

有人问他会不会被教皇操过，毕竟成为教皇也意味着几十年的禁欲，这真是难以想象。他们把手指插进泽菲兰干涩的后穴，从这个毫无风情可言的肉洞中得到了答案。毕竟他是一个那么正直的人，似乎和这种淫秽之事无缘。这让男人们莫名产生了自卑感并因此感到恼火，他们嚷着泽菲兰是伊修加德的罪人，凭什么装成一副清高样。大家心安理得的把所有罪责推到他一人身上，为了把他彻底拽落谷底，把勃起的肉棒捅到他的后穴里面。

这实在是太疼了，泽菲兰察觉不到其中的屈辱感，但是身体还能感受疼痛。他有些迷茫，声带本能的发出痛呼，这让男人们很得意，那个尊贵的不可一世的泽菲兰被自己操的嗷嗷叫呢！泽菲兰用胳膊支撑在地面上，双手因为痛苦握成拳，他的头颅深深的低下，发出克制的喘息。人们嫌他闷，就加重了力道，肉穴在粗暴的对待下裂开出了血。他们用力按住泽菲兰的后脑勺，让他的脸摩擦在地上，他的面部皮肤因此出了血。有人嫌这幅血淋淋的样子晦气，往他脸上吐了口唾沫，让他洗洗。

或许因为泽菲兰太沉闷了，而且后穴始终不是那么善解人意，大家很快没了兴致。这时有人握住他的阴茎撸动，泽菲兰因为快感面色微红，轻轻的喘息着。另一个人在他耳边问他想不想射，无法辨别现实环境的泽菲兰诚实的点头。男人们粗野的嘲笑，然后抚慰他阴茎的男人收回了手，泽菲兰憋的难受，龟头泛着湿润，在冰冷的空气中可怜的瑟缩着。有人用手指去弹他的阴茎，泽菲兰发出痛苦的哼叫。大家对他颤抖的阴茎品头论足，用一切和性无能之类的相关字眼去形容他。他们声称这个阴茎长在他身上属实浪费，但是他的肉穴又垃圾的要命，哪个妓院的老鸨买了他肯定会亏钱。

“我听说城里不少姑娘喜欢他，万一真的嫁给他，肯定会因为得不到满足出去偷情。”

不知道谁说了这么一句，大家疯狂的笑着，拍手称赞他的天才发言。然后他们命令泽菲兰用双手掰开自己的后穴，他照做了，他的脸贴在地上，上半身趴着，屁股高高的翘起来，双腿分开，两只手把自己的臀肉掰到两边，露出那个红肿开裂的肉穴，上面还挂着精液。这幅卑贱的样子让人们身心得到了极大的满足，他们对泽菲兰解释道，由于他的屁眼配不上他们珍贵的精液，他们决定让北风把他的肠子灌满，等他们觉得满意了就允许他自慰射精。然后男人们觉得有点冷，商量着去就酒馆喝一杯暖暖身子，把泽菲兰留在了这里。

泽菲兰维持着这个姿势，觉得身体似乎失去了知觉。他只觉得那里涨的难受，而且很冷。就在他真的快昏死过去的时候，男人们回来了，看到泽菲兰顺从的保持着没有逃跑，很是高兴。有个酒喝多的想要释放一下，于是在他头顶撒了一泡尿。大家嘴上指责他喝多了，嫌他恶心，其实都在拍手称快。热量使泽菲兰惊醒，他抽搐了一下，大家发现他醒了，施舍般的对他讲，他可以自慰了。

泽菲兰终于可以抚慰一下自己的阴茎，但是他的肢体已经僵了，动作很缓慢，也没办法让自己达到高潮，因此很是费力。有不耐烦的嫌他连自慰都不会，说帮他来点刺激的，于是用针用力戳了一下泽菲兰的尿道口。他发出被侵犯以来最大声的惨叫，整个人都被痛楚和快感掀翻在地，往外射出大股的精液。男人们乘胜追击开始新一轮的强奸，或许因为身体正在高潮中，这回他的后穴终于柔软了一些，人们也找到了他的前列腺位置，往那里拼命顶，于是泽菲兰的高潮被无限的延续，他趴在地上不停的射精，直到阴茎真的已经吐不出白色的浊液。有人发现他的阴茎只能颤巍巍的吐一点透明液体，就再次用针戳刺他的阴茎。这下泽菲兰又被迫射了，但是都是黄色的液体。大家笑了，问他他妈妈难道没有教过他不能尿裤子吗？贵族的教育看来也不过如此。

人数似乎增加了，听说有苍穹骑士团的总长可以操，大家就像蛆虫一样聚集起来。但是洞只有一个，有人等的不耐烦了，把什么异物用力塞进泽菲兰的后穴，想要搞的松一点，这样他可以一次服侍两根鸡巴。有人抱怨说自己不想和其他人的鸡巴顶在一起，还有人说泽菲兰的后穴也就剩下紧这个优点了，不要变得一无是处。总之，没有人是因为真的良心发现同情他。在漫无止境的折磨中，泽菲兰突然觉得，是不是他其实已经死了，并且来到了地狱，而他因为戴罪在身，所以要接受这样的刑罚？

这个结论让泽菲兰觉得可以理解也容易接受。于是当男人们要求他张嘴清理他们的鸡巴时，他可以说是积极的含了上去——因为他是已死之人，他此时正在赎罪。他积极的样子让男人们愣了，然后让他们开始了前所未有的疯狂。人们说没想到苍穹骑士背地里有吸屌的癖好，还说为了让高贵的总长大人吃的满意，保证会多射几发浓的。泽菲兰因为用力吸吮，脸部都变形了，他们表扬泽菲兰终于有了罪人的自觉，鼓励他保持这个下贱的模样，同时把精液射在他脸上，糊住了他的眼睛。

泽菲兰的身上裹着精液，像一层厚重的壳。他恍惚的想着，是不是当他完成赎罪的时候，能够通过这层壳重生，化归以太。但这对他来说全是未知数，他唯一可以肯定的是，他的赎罪道才刚刚开始。

end


End file.
